Transition
by redpantsu
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around their firsts. Slight AU. Ratings may vary. #3 Conversation - "But no matter how you find your best friend annoying, you know that he's right. Emphasize annoyingly annoying."
1. Meeting

**Written for AoGA House Cup 2013. Prompt: "firsts".**

**Word Count: 1084**

**Unbeta-ed, so all typos/grammatical mistakes are mine. Deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimed. Gakuen Alice** © **Higuchi Tachibana.**

Dedication: To** Team B, **amazing, brilliant, wonderful people who treat each other like family, and** Sakura Keiko, **a delightful human being who stayed despite the lack of communication, and who dearly loves RukaRu. Cheers.

* * *

**First: **Meeting

* * *

It's the fateful night before tomorrow, when your life would soon turn all spaghetti (but that would be for later), and you bid farewell to your friends in the dining hall as you walk back to the boy's dormitory to freshen up before going to sleep, and on your way, you hear chit-chat of the teachers, and you can't help listening in.

"She would be attending tomorrow…"

"Imai's her family name, isn't it?"

"Another genius, I presume."

"Aren't they all?"

It's all dull talk, you conclude, about some new kid, and you shuffle to the stairs to get to your room, a yawn escaping your lips.

You wonder if you should use the blue shirt your mother knit or the green one your father bought.

* * *

As the first sunlight of the day breaks through your window, you stir a little in your sleep, snuggling into your pillow and relishing the warmth of your bed. You are still asleep, you realize, but somehow you feel like you're awake. _In-between, _a small voice supplies in your head, and you find the bit of information a little creepy, but okay.

And for the love that is holy, you don't know why, but you suddenly feel so relaxed, so content, and, you muse, you're happy with your life (despite the occasional rabid fangirls crowding for attention). You have your best friend by your side. You have good grades. You have a great family. Certainly, you sigh into your blanket, it couldn't get any better.

But of course, when life usually gives you moments like that, it's safe to assume it would be the calm before the deadly storm.

* * *

In the next morning, you feel rejuvenated, and you walk to class with a skip in your step, giving everyone who passed by you a polite smile (which resulted into some of the girls fainting on the spot).

When you get to class 2-B, you close the door quietly (useless, you know, the noise in here could defeat an entire war) and scurry over to your usual desk, and you find your best friend already there, feet propped up on the table with a book in hand. You sit down beside Natsume and he in turn nods a little to acknowledge you, immersed in the manga he's currently reading. You simply brush it off and smile, because you had learned enough of his expressions and mannerisms to be able to interpret them without much difficulty (of course, why else are you the best friend of the cold prick?)

You pet Usagi affectionately and fuss with her snow-white fur until the bell rings, making the students scramble back to their seats but not ceasing their chatters. Narumi walks in, on time as always, shining and shimmering splendidly with his feminine clothes (you hear Natsume mutter 'gay' under his breath, and you barely hold in your chuckle), and you're positive a few of your classmates sigh and swoon, but you barely ignore the pheromone Alice user and just hum. He taps the desk, and you settle back in your seat as another boring day in the Academy begins.

At least, you think so before Narumi calls out an unfamiliar name in his smooth voice.

"Hotaru Imai."

In the midst of the boisterous noise, you look up curiously and see a girl about your age in front with Narumi, her amethyst gaze silent and calculating. Her eyes roam around the chaotic room, blinking and unnerved.

Wait, why does Imai sound so familiar?

_Ah, the new kid the teachers were talking about last night out in the hall, _you think, pursing your lips. _I thought she would be older._

Oh well, you shrug nonchalantly as Narumi starts introducing her ("She has the Invention Alice..", "..came from the province..", "..a genius.."), holding your bunny close to your chest. It's not like it's something new.

Okay, okay, but you obviously couldn't help the fact that she doeslook, well, _interesting_, so you put your attention in front again.

You give a small start when her eyes lock with yours.

Heat creeps up your neck and you tear your gaze away, opting to stare at your sensei instead and picking out the girliest thing on his outfit for today (the ruffles on his shirt? the change of earrings?). Even so, you could feel her orbs burning a hole through your head, and you hastily prop Usagi on your table and busy yourself with her.

"Please take care of me starting today."

"Alright-y then, you may sit beside…"

As she passes by your row, you discreetly try to hide your face behind the hopefully big ball of fur (Natsume notices this, of course, and he—the bastard—just smirks) and pretend to look busy.

When you see her mocking smile in the corner of your eye, however, you know you're failing miserably (again, the raven boy notices this, and he jabs your side lightly with a barely there smirk, but you ignore him and continue to pretend that you're lost in your own world at the moment and _dammit Natsume stop elbowing me—_)

She sits in the row behind you in the column to your right (but hey, it's not like you care or anything), and you sneak a peek under your blonde fringe because you're just a teensy bit curious what she would look like upon closer inspection—

Only to see that her gaze is already roaming your figure, calculating, observing, giving you a very, _very _thorough once-over (you vehemently deny in your head that you start to feel self-conscious) and when her eyes finally chance with yours, the corner of her lips curl upward, slow and wicked and purely _evil _(and you're absolutely positive her seatmate could also feel the evil waves off of her, by the way he cringes and scoots away a little).

Danger bells start going off in your head, and you whip your stare to the board and catches Narumi saying something about a bookwork and you listen while incessantly taking no notice of the knowing hum of the Black Cat (you just huff and kick his leg under the table, making him grunt in slight amusement). As you hurriedly pull out your book, you think back to her smile and decide that probably staying out of her business for the rest of the year might be a good idea.

You just sincerely hope she would stay out of yours too.

* * *

But then again, calm before the deadly storm, right?

**end_note**

* * *

Stick around for more chapters, and thank you for reading.

_**last edit: 4/25/13**_


	2. Interaction

**Written for AoGA House Cup 2013.**

**Word Count: 1014**

**Unbeta-ed, so all typos/grammatical errors are mine. Deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimed. Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana**

Dedication: To **His Lopsided Grin**, for being a best friend who would wait for me until I come back, and **Sakura Keiko **yet again, for her helpful constructive criticism and encouragement. Cheers.

* * *

**First:** Interaction

* * *

On the fateful sunny morning of Wednesday, the morning bell rings, and as you leave the room to visit your friends, you wouldn't have predicted that on this particular day, you would encounter the devil's incarnate herself.

Oh _boy_.

* * *

A week flows by smoothly, and as you sit cross-legged under a fairly big tree near the Northern Woods (you dislike being seen when your hyper side shows, and, _speak of the devil_, animals suddenly come flocking around your figure, and your eyes light up and you content yourself by petting them), you can't help but think back again to that new girl.

_Hotaru Imai._

You shudder involuntarily and shake your head, biting your lower lip as an uneasy feeling churns in your stomach (a rabbit climbs up your lap, and you hoist it to your chest to feel more comforted). You just couldn't get why she looked at you like that (bad move, remembering her burning gaze, because you feel your ears go hot), the thought in your mind even at night, making you toss and turn until the sky lightens, and only then could you fall into slumber.

Not only that, but ever since she came here, you feel sudden chills down your back in, say for example, the hallway, but when you look around, there is absolutely no one at all (you won't be surprised if you turn paranoid), and sometimes (you swear to God you're not imagining things) you could hear suspicious sounds that resemble camera clicks.

You're terribly convinced that it is her doing, so you really, really avoid her for real (and to think you had half-heartedly thought of not mingling with her business for the rest of the year—cripes, karma is such a bitter lady).

For the past days, you have successfully managed to elude her, tagging along Natsume, making excuses when you are the one assigned to show her around, changing courses when you see her down the hall. You hope people won't notice, but judging the way Natsume would simply peer over the top of his book to look at you with a smirk in his eyes, he probably knows. Repeat: _prick._

So far, so good, you think, but it's proving to be more difficult day by day. Imai suddenly pops out of nowhere, either wearing some weird contraption on her head, or holding a giant bazooka with the words 'BAKA GUN' stamped on the side (she's using it for idiots who distract her from work, you hear, and you thank the stars for having the initiative to veer out of her way).

You purse your lips and let the small animal nuzzle its pink nose on your warm hand, idly making up new ways to avoid the girl when you hear voices talking in the distance, and you gently usher the animals back to the forest, promising them to come back a little while later. When the last of the raccoons scamper away, you quickly stand up and brush the dust off your pants as the unknown people's heads bob in the horizon.

Shielding your eyes from the harsh glare of the sun with your hand, you squint at the person at the front and recognize Iinchou talking with a pink-haired girl (it's Anna, you realize—_oh right, they're partners for Jinno-sensei's worksheet_) while Nonoko is behind, laughing with Kitsuneme and Koko. After taking a quick check, you stroll to the passing group, waving, and Nonoko is the first to notice you and waves back cheerily. You easily fall into step beside them, and together you make your way to the classroom as the shrill ringing of the bell fills the air.

* * *

As you enter the room, your group notes that everything is already topsy-turvy, making Iinchou sigh exasperatedly, Nonoko and Anna shake their heads in amusement, and the mischievous duo run into the middle of it all. You simply hum in satisfaction as you walk to your desk, giving them a wave.

What happens next is something you blame on your stupidity.

In your preoccupation, you don't notice a girl who has her back on you and you bump on her accidentally, making you whirl around in haste and an apology ready when the words die on your lips.

Hotaru Imai stares back blankly, one hand holding some kind of a helmet with these weird beeping gizmos and thingamajigs (you insist that those are words) and the other a screwdriver. In a split second, you imagine her holding an axe instead and _a freaking bloody decapitated head_, making you stumble back a bit with wide eyes. She just raises an eyebrow, but doesn't tear her gaze away.

Not wanting under her scrutinizing stare any longer, you bow quickly and blurt out, "S-Sorry, my bad! I didn't—see you there." (And no, you are absolutely certain that you did _not _squeak it out)

When you straighten up, she nods carefully and simply replies, "That's okay" before moving out of the way and approaching Nonoko. You watch her, a little surprised that she let you off without hitting you with some kind of invention (also a little fascinated of her silky voice, but that's just probably your imagination), and immensely relieved that she didn't do anything drastic, like getting the attention of the whole class and crying at the top of her lungs.

You take your seat and prop your chin on your palm, fingers tapping the desk when Usagi is suddenly in your face and you laugh, giving the Fire Alice user a grateful smile as you take her from him. He just waves it off and leans back on his seat, but before he closes his eyes to take a nap, he gives another one of his infuriating knowing smirks and tips his head to the middle of the room where the Chemist and the Inventor are talking.

You plant Usagi's bum on his face as payback and huff, looking away.

(But yes, you _are_ getting more and more interested in her by the minute—and all you could say is _bloody hell._)

* * *

But you never did get rid of the thought that she's the one following you around, did you?

**end_note**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and see you soon.

_**last edit: 4/27/13**_


	3. Conversation

**Written for AoGA House Cup 2013.**

**Word Count: 1201**

**Unbeta-ed, so all typos/grammatical mistakes are mine. Deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimed. Gakuen Alice** © **Higuchi Tachibana.**

Dedication: To **the readers **who have waited a month for the update. Cheers.

* * *

**First: **Conversation

* * *

In the middle of the boisterous dining hall, you sit near a window with your rabbit, sighing and putting down your tray with the soup, shepherd's pie, and a slice of cheesecake on your table carefully. Usagi hops on the table while you sit down, and you purse your lips as you pick up your spoon.

_What now?_

You stare at the creamy liquid while stirring it slowly, a crease forming between your brows as you wonder why you don't have an appetite, especially that you love this day's menu. Half-heartedly taking a sip, you make a face and sigh.

_No good._

You set down your spoon and take the smaller one (you always have to take two spoons; one for you, and the other for your beloved pet), dipping your utensil in the soup sullenly, half-heartedly feeding Usagi the carrot bits and chopped mushroom (she nibbles a bit, then nudges your hand, signalling you to at least take a bite—you smile a little and obediently pick up your spoon, taking a small slurp) while your chin is propped up on the palm of your hand. Without your consent, your mind starts wandering through your tangled thoughts.

Lessons, encounters, people.

What should interest you?

Really, it must be starting a darn rebellion (or it's having too much fun teasing its owner, but either way), because it lands on that one particular subject you don't want to dwell on.

_Yet again._

You groan softly and scratch your cheek, tapping the animal's pink nose (it twitches, and she nips the tip of your finger gently) and trying to fend off the thoughts that are threatening to tumble out of its respective mind drawer, imagining chains and locks wrapping around it.

They morph into these cute little titans and start chewing off the locks.

_Fine._

Exactly three weeks, two days, and three hours has passed since that incident (_it's not like you're counting or anything_, you defend in your head), and you still don't know whether to cringe or to blush about it.

You shake your head, unconsciously making a blush creep on your face (the discreetly hidden fangirls notice this, and they slap hands over each other's mouths to keep from shrieking _he's so adorable~! _out loud), but before you could snap out of it, a shadow looms over your table, and without bothering to look up, you sigh.

"What do you want?"

"You talk rudely to someone you don't know."

You snort, feeding Usagi another spoonful. "What are you even talking—"

Wait.

_Someone you don't know?_

Startled, you immediately snap your head up and widen your eyes as blue clash with amethyst.

"S-sorry!" You stutter, shrinking back. "I—I thought you were Natsume and…"

An elegant brow rises blankly. "So I have realized." Hotaru slips off the goggles hanging around her neck coolly. "You're lucky I don't have something around me, or else you would have been knocked unconscious by now."

(_How dare she talk to Ruka-sama like that!_—The fangirls silently rage behind the pillars as they trip over themselves, earning them questioning looks from the other students exiting the hall.)

You gulp and squawk out a nervous laugh, beads of sweat popping out of your forehead. _Scary!_

"W-well, what can I do for—for you, Imai-san?"

She places a hand on her hip, the eyepiece dangling off her other hand (she looks so kickass, you absentmindedly think, and after a moment you realize the thought and you imagine steaming blowing out your ears) while she looks at you in silent contemplation.

"Where is the faculty?"

"Exc—excuse me?"

She wrinkles her nose in irritation. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

_Whoop, bad move Ruka! She could use the darn goggles to kill you, you know!_

"N-no, I heard you perfectly clear, Imai-san!" You assure her in a rush, scooping up Usagi and holding her close for a bit of defense (the rabbit struggles a bit in your grasp, making a few noises). "I-it's—the faculty is down the-the hallway, g-go left-the one with the double doors—"

She eyes you closely, and this goes on for a few more seconds (you're terrified to stare back, but you do anyways), and when she deems it satisfactory, she pastes a barely there smirk and leans over a bit, making you push back into your seat like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Nogi, isn't it?" She says, eyes dancing in mirth.

You swallow around a dry throat. "Y-yes…" You hesitate, before adding, "..ma'am."

Her smirk visibly broadens, and she hums. "Good to see that you know your place, Nogi." She straightens up and turns to leave. "Maybe this would be interesting after all."

Before you could ask _what _would be interesting she walks off, putting back the goggles around her head and adjusting it as she disappears from view.

You let out a shaky breath you didn't know you are holding and release Usagi (she bounces back to her place happily), putting your head on your hands as you breathe deeply, counting from one to ten.

_ItalkedtoherItalkedtoherItalkedtoherIbloodytalkedt oher—_

_Sheesh, _your inner voice scolds; _you act like a girl who talked with her crush!_

_Shut up, you're not helping! _You groan, feeling the tips of your ears go hot.

_Was I ever supposed to help?_

_That's it, _you think, determined, looking up and pushing away the other plates to get the cheesecake slice and the fork, stabbing the cake, _avoid. Avoid, avoid, avoid._

"I saw that."

You pause, mid-bite. "Shut up, Natsume." You fume, shoving the slice into your mouth and start chewing, trying to refrain from pouting. A screech indicates that he is seating down across you, and you petulantly ignore him, eating slice after slice of blueberry sweetness.

"You're as stubborn as a mule. Just face it." Your companion smoothly states, picking a piece of the pie and putting it inside his mouth. "And no use stuffing your face like that, idiot."

"I don't have to face anything." You reply crossly, rolling your eyes at the half-finished cake. "And damn you, Natsume. Stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing." He innocently answers, suddenly standing up and leaning forward as you raise your fork to your lips with a big piece of sweet.

_Oh crap._

You narrow your eyes, grip tightening unconsciously on your fork. _No, this is my cheesecake, and you don't get any of it because you are too haughty. _He shrugs, nimbly wrapping his fingers around your wrist to prevent you from tugging away. With another of his triumphant smirks (_for Pete's sake, doesn't he ever run out of those?_), he leans over and bites down on the piece, and after a moment, pulls back and starts chewing smugly. You glare at the empty tines with a murderous pout while he licks his lips free of crumbs.

Oh, how you just _wish _to stab his eyes with it.

He simply leans back and swallows.

_You like her _went unsaid, but you heard it nonetheless_._

You pick up a piece of carrot and chuck it to his direction.

* * *

But no matter how you find your best friend annoying, you know that he's right. Emphasize annoyingly annoying.

_All-knowing selfish prick._

**end_note**

* * *

Late chapter is late. Been a bit busy, but here you go. :) Hope you enjoyed.

_**last edit: 5/30/13, EST**_


End file.
